Stopping By A Meadow On A Special Evening
by Blue Seidr
Summary: We know what happened all over the world during the 6 months Artemis was gone; but how was Holly? Oneshot about Holly and Artemis's death and what happened one evening. Formerly a songfic called Here With Me. Hint of Holly/Arty.


**Hello fellow Fowlnatics (made that up just now. If someone else has thought of and used it first, sorry;if not, coining it!). This was originally a songfic called Here With Me using the song Here With Me by Michelle Branch, but then I got a message saying I couldn't use song lyrics or any copyrighted materiel in my stories, even with a disclaimer. As I have seen others use song lyrics, I have no idea why I was singled out, but anyway I took the lyrics out and posted it again under this new title. I honestly think it loses something, but what can I do? I suggest listening to the song before/during reading this, but you don't have to. Enjoy!**

Holly had never been fond of staring at herself in mirrors. She honestly didn't care about makeup or anything like that. As the only female LEPrecon captain, being pretty or showing any attempt would bring on a rash of teasing and jokes Holly avoided at all costs. But after Artemis's death at the tower, she hated them even more. Because everytime she saw her reflection in one, the look on her face, a mix of sadness and anger and grief and grim determination, she was reminded. Not that she ever truely forgot. It was always in the back of her mind, sitting there like a song you couldn't quite get out of your head. She could never forget that Artemis was gone, that he had given his life to save Butler, his family, and the world. To save her, to an extent.

Yes, Artemis did have a plan. Even in death, he had arranged a way for him to come back. The theory was that even though his body was dead, his spirit, his soul may have clung to this earth through its human origin and sheer stubbornness. But there was no conclusive proof, no guarantee that cloning him a new body would bring her best friend back to life.

Holly never forgot. Artemis's death haunted her every waking moment, and most sleeping ones too. When she slept, that is. Holly had known Artemis was an important part of her life, but she hadn't known just how important he really was until he was gone. Without Artemis, Holly withdrew. She didn't joke around as much and her mood was rarely anything but gloomy. Holly became someone else entirely, a grim elf that shared Holly Short's face, but not her witty sense of humor or her passion. Her friends worried about her constantly, but they could do nothing to cheer her. Only one person could do anything to make that happen, and his body was 6 feet under.

Holly never told Artemis how much she cared. He was her best friend, maybe even something more. Maybe. But she never told him, never gave it a chance.

* * *

"Good job, Captain Short." Her major congratulated her. Another flawless recon mission completed.

Holly gave a curt nod. She didn't care. Those words meant nothing to her. Before, they would have meant the world. Now, they weren't worth the oxygen that was used to create them. Holly wouldn't have stayed with the force after Haven had been rebuilt, but for three reasons. She could keep in touch with Foaly face-to-face everyday. She had a reason to visit the surface as often as she wanted. And Artemis would have wanted her to.

"Permission to complete the Ritual, sir?" Her standard excuse for when she needed to fly.

"Permission granted."

Holly gave another curt nod and flew away. She actually was in need of performing the Ritual. She hadn't performed it since... well, awhile and she had used her sheild quite a bit since then. But she had another place she needed to be. Some place she really should have visited earlier, but she hadn't had the courage until now. All was silent around her as she flew from the coast of Spain to an island of the coast of Europe. So silent. The only indication she wasn't deaf was the sound of her heartbeat in her ears.

She really should have come here before. But she had been scared. Still was, truthfully. The idea of seeing this seemed so final. Like it was real. Like Artemis really was gone, and wasn't coming back. Holly had ignored this urge, but now she was finally giving in. She had to go today, of all days.

She had reached her destination. A large house, a manor really, sat on top of a hill. She ignored it and and she definitely ignored the large crater that maimed the otherwise flawless yard. Her target was the barn. More specifically, the meadow beside it. She landed quietly in the meadow and unshielded. Staying invisible seemed disrespectful. 'Besides, Artemis would have known I was here anyway. He was - IS always so good at seeing the supposedly unseeable.' Holly slowly approached the only thing in the meadow, a square marble slab. Flowers were resting in front of the stone, fresh. Someone had put them there recently. Holly squatted down and sat in front of the slab, tracing the engravings with her fingers.

She whispered the words under her breath. "Here lies Artemis Fowl the Second. The best of friends to those who truly knew him, he gave his life for the world. Rest In Peace."

'No. This is not the end. You will come back. You are not gone.' Holly thought stubbornly.

Memories came to the surface, more vivid than ever before. Artemis was smiling to her from behind the magical barrier that spelled his doom, looking her sentimentally, just before the magic had ripped the life from his body. The look was engraved in Holly's mind. Tears fell from Holly's eyes as she remembered his final words, and why he had done it. He had done it to save the world, and he had.

"Artemis, I hope you can hear me. We're following your instructions. We're growing the clone. We should be done soon. Foaly says that he should be done sometime in the next month. Hopefully I'm talking to your soul right now, and we are not setting ourselves up to... lose you again... And, I understand now. What you did for us all. Thank you." She whispered.

Holly understood, she really did. But she wished Artemis had saved himself as well.

Holly stood up and ran her hands over Artemis's name one last time. "Happy birthday Artemis." She replaced her helmet and, tears streaming down her face, she took off into the night sky.

"We'll be back for you, Artemis. We won't let you down."

**So what did you think, dear reader? Please review, even if it is only to point out flaws. Long live Artemis Fowl! (Bit ironic since he's dead in this oneshot)**


End file.
